ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Evil Red
How Evil Red joined the Tourney Many years passed, and Red returned to the Dragon Realms with dark stones known as Dark Gems to fuel his evil power. Spyro and Alisa Bosconovitch discovered that the Dragon Realms were being plunged into darkness, and teamed up with Mario, Crash Bandicoot, and Talim, in order to take down Red and his unholy alliance of Gnasty Gnorc, who was thought to have been defeated in Spyro the Dragon, and Ogre, a beastly god of fighting who lives in the ancient temples of Arizona. The five heroes teamed up and battled their way through the homeworlds, and eventually defeated the evil dragon. However, Red escaped to the Smash Bros. Tourney and captured Professor Mole, forcing him to build an army of robots to get revenge. Character Select Screen Animation Red holds a gem and crushes it as the camera zooms saying "Working in the mines digging for Dark Gems for THE REST OF YOUR MISERABLE LIVES!". Special Attacks Ice Shard (Neutral) Red says "HAH!" and shoots a shard of ice from his ice rod. Tail Whip (Side) Red whacks his opponents with his tail. Glide (Up) Red jumps into the air, goes into a loop and glides forward, in a similar manner to Meta Knight's Shuttle Loop. Low Tail Sweep (Down) Red sweeps the stage's floor with his tail. Hyper Ice Shard (Hyper Smash) Red says "Try and dodge this!" and shoots five shards of ice from his ice rod, all at one time. Infinite Power (Final Smash) Red says "But DON'T THINK you're any match against MY infinite power!" and then he transforms into Mecha Red. As Mecha Red, all of his moves are upgraded greatly, being extremely fast and strong. All of his throws (except for down throw) are able to KO opponents above 70%. He moves a lot faster, deals more damage and knockback, and can also be affected by Super Mushrooms and Poisonous Mushrooms, but not Metal Boxes. He returns to being his normal self after 15 seconds. Victory Animations #Red breathes fire, says "Yes! This is it!", then he strikes a pose. #Red says "Know your place, dragon dung!", then he flies away. #Red uses his ice rod to freeze all of his opponents into a block of ice, then he says "This is the first and last time you will bring me bad news!". On-Screen Appearance Red flaps his wings to his start point and says "Your master was a useless lump of DRAGON DUNG!". Special Quotes *Defeated by that little twerp Spyro... (When fighting Spyro, Jin, or Kazuya) Trivia *Prior to Super Smash Bros. Tourney, Evil Red was known as simply "Red". *Evil Red didn't become playable until Super Smash Bros. Tourney despite that he debuted in Spyro: A Hero's Tail. *Out of all of Evil Red's guardians, Mammoth is the only one that appears in Super Smash Bros. Tourney as an unplayable character; instead appearing as a dossier and a trophy. Gnasty Gnorc and Ineptune are the others, but they are playable characters, both of which are available at the beginning of the game. *Evil Red shares his English voice actor with Sgt. Byrd, Hunter, and Spyro. *Evil Red is one of the few characters that cause impact on the Results Screen after winning a Versus Mode match. In Evil Red's case, he freezes all of his opponents into a block of ice. *Mario, the red wonder, is Evil Red's rival in Super Smash Bros, Tourney. As for his second rival, it is Shinnok. In Tourney 2, he gets a midgame opponent going by the name of Brighton Hertford *Although they appear with their last name Red, Evil Red and Wonder Red are not related by species. Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Spyro the Dragon characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen